Any Star
by TARDISRose
Summary: After the Girl in the Fireplace in Series 2, the Doctor feels the need to find Reinette. His plan is to travel to France, take Reinette on a trip, and return her safely to Earth. But as he is the Doctor, chaos ensues. Sorry, I'm bad at summaries. The story is better. Disclaimer: I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1: Going on a Trip

**Author's Note: This is about the Tenth Doctor finding Reinette after he told her to find a star and he'd take her there. Rose is still here, though, so pre-Doomsday.**

Chapter 1: Going on a trip

"Are you sure you're okay?" Rose asked again.

The Doctor sighed, "I'm positive. Now, where do you want to go?"

"I don't know. Where do you want to go?" Rose shrugged.

"Rose! I'm fine, I swear," the Doctor protested. "But I do have an idea. Rose, how would you like to go to France in the 1700s?"

"Let's go," Rose said.

The TARDIS whooshed and left the spaceship that they were on.

"So where are we going?" Mickey asked, emerging from the back of the TARDIS.

"The 1700s," Rose said simply.

"Why?" Mickey asked.

"Because we are. Now, stop complaining and get into something from the 1700s," the Doctor said.

"Alright, we're here!" the Doctor shouted to Rose and Mickey. He opened the TARDIS door and stepped into a bedroom.

"Who is that? Is that you, my lonely angel?" Reinette asked.

"Reinette, is that you?" the Doctor asked back.

"It is you!" she jumped up and hugged him.

"Hello, Reinette," the Doctor hugged tighter.

"I didn't think you would come back! I waited, but I knew that you were gone," Reinette sighed.

"Well, I'm back, now," the Doctor told her. "So pick a star, any star."

Reinette hurried to her window. She pointed to the brightest star that she found and said, "That one, please."

"Alright, your wish is my command. Shouldn't we tell your husband that you're leaving for a few hours? Where is he?" the Doctor asked.

"Oh, he's in the study, still trying to sort out tonight's events," Reinette explained.

"That makes sense. If I were human, I would try to do so, also. So let me lead the way to my TARDIS," the Doctor offered, showing her where three feet away, the TARDIS is.

"I'm supposed to get in that tiny thing?" Reinette asked suspiciously before entering the TARDIS.

"It's bigger on the inside," the Doctor shrugged.

"Hello, Reinette," Rose waved.

"Rose," she nodded. "Who is that?" she asked, gesturing towards Mickey, standing awkwardly in the back.

"I'm Mickey, Miss…?" Mickey asked her.

"Reinette," she answered.

"Alright, so we're all acquainted, let's go," the Doctor interrupted. The TARDIS whooshed and they were off.

**Author's Note: So first chapter is done! Is it good? Review and tell me what you think about it! **


	2. Chapter 2: Talk

**Author's Note: So I'm back! This chapter is mainly just Reinette and the Doctor talking to each other, with a bit of Mickey and Rose talking to each other. **

Chapter 2: Talk

"So what do we wear? I don't think aliens would be okay with a 1700 French outfit, would they?" Rose asks.

"Oh, right. Reinette, change into something modern," the Doctor commands, tossing her some of Rose's clothes. "Rose, do her hair or something." Rose nods and lets Reinette change in the very back.

**Doctor POV**

"It's so beautiful," Reinette says, now in a pink shirt and jeans, her hair in a ponytail. We stepped out of the TARDIS and Reinette fell in love with the ship's view of Earth. Rose and Mickey are somewhere on the ship, but at the moment, I'm focusing on Reinette. I still can't believe that I can do this.

"Do you like it?" I ask, knowing the answer.

"If there's one thing I've learned from knowing you, it's that things are far larger than France," she says.

"I would hope so. If not, I have the most vivid dreams," I laugh.

"I think both statements are true. I cannot get used to this wardrobe. Back home, this is forbidden. No one can find out," Reinette worries.

"As long as you don't tell anyone, we'll be fine," I sigh.

"But how do people wear this? I don't use a corset or anything with it," Reinette laughs.

"Did I tell you how I'm a time traveler?" I ask.

"No. A time traveler?" her eyes widen.

"Must have slipped my mind," I shrug.

"How can something as big as that 'slip your mind'?" Reinette backs up. Right into an alien.

"Humans? That is highly irregular," the alien sounds the alarm.

"No! We're harmless!" I shout, but it's too late.

**Rose POV**

"I understand how they're friends, but honestly! He's a bit infatuated, don't you think? He's bloody obsessed!" I exclaim. "Oh, God. Mickey, is this how it is for you?"

"A bit. Welcome to the Club of the Forgotten," Mickey says, gloomily.

"I'm sorry. But it just upsets me how all he can think about is Reinette! Reinette this…. Reinette that…. It's frustrating!" I shout.

"Rose, it's alright. Let him sort everything out. It's just an obsession; it will be over soon," Mickey tries to comfort me.

"He's known her for a day, and he acts like they're old mates!" I yell.

"In his defense, he's watched her grow up," Mickey shrugs.

"Whose side are you on?" I yell, exasperated.

"Yours, of course, baby," Mickey protests.

I walk into his arms and hug him when we hear something say, "Oh, how sweet. I'm afraid it must be cut short." The next thing we hear is an alarm.

**A/N: So next chapter all four of them are brought to the "court" where they meet none other than….Captain Jack! I love Captain Jack! So, don't forget to review, follow, and favorite!**


	3. Chapter 3: In the Trap

**A/N: Jack! He's here! I'm kind of obsessed with him! He's so awesome! **

Chapter 3: In the Trap

**Rose POV**

I hold Mickey's hand as we are marched to a large room, where we meet the Doctor and Reinette. The aliens eye us suspiciously while I hold my breath, scared of the blue creatures.

"I cannot decide whether or not they are harmless or not. Bring them to the Captain," one of the aliens says.

An alien grabs our arms and takes us to this "Captain". He is shielded by a large curtain, until a familiar face stumbles out.

"Doctor! Rose! Mickey, how are you?" I recognize the man as Captain Jack. Then, Jack notices Reinette. "Oh, hello, I'm Captain Jack Harkness, and who are you?"

The Doctor answers for her, "Madame de Pompadour, and don't even start, Jack."

"I think I'm allowed to say hello," Jack says, rather sarcastically. Addressing Reinette, he says, "Oh, Madame, is it?"

"Captain," Reinette blushes. "You can call me Reinette."

"What a pretty name for an equally beautiful young woman," Jack compliments.

"Hey, Jack?" the Doctor pipes up.

"Yeah?" Jack asks, staring into Reinette's eyes.

"Do you mind telling your aliens to release us?" the Doctor asks, gritting his teeth.

"Oh, right. Release!" he shouts. "So where were we?" he asks Reinette.

"Nowhere!" the Doctor shouts. "How did you even get here?"

"Oh, that…. Come to my room, guys," Jack says, motioning for us to follow, so we do.

"Captain, do you need anything?" an alien asks.

"No, just some privacy, thank you," Jack says. The alien bows and leaves us in Jack's room.

"So how did you get here?" I ask.

"Excellent question, Rose. After you two abandoned me, I used my watch to transport me somewhere, anywhere, in present day. From there, I could travel anywhere, I figured. But I landed on this planet. At first, I had no hope. But then, I figured, 'the Doctor loves traveling to these sorts of places', so I stayed. And here we are," Jack explains.

"What about the aliens? What are they doing here, under your rule?" Mickey questions.

"Well, I sort of just appeared. Now, they consider me a sort of god," Jack shrugs.

**Nobody's POV**

"It's that simple? Doctor, could you leave me on a planet so that I might become a god?" Mickey grins.

"I've considered dropping you on a random planet already, believe me," the Doctor says, causing Jack, Reinette, and Rose to laugh, while Mickey scowls.

On the other side of the wall, an alien rolls his eyes, and whispers into a walkie-talkie, "The assassination is set. Stand by for further instructions."

**A/N: Plot twist! If anybody saw that coming, leave a review saying so, and you'll get a virtual cupcake! So, review, follow, and favorite! **


	4. Chapter 4: Cell-mates

**A/N: Ooh! I left you guys with a cliffie! Not really, it was predictable, wasn't it? Alright, updating all three stories in one day! I'm on a roll!**

Chapter 4: Cell-mates

"That's a copy," an alien says into his walkie-talkie. He begins to motion for the other aliens to follow him to the door of Jack's room. He mouths "One…two…three!"

They burst inside, grabbing Rose first. Jack pulls out a gun and points it at the aliens.

"Let her go," he snarls.

"Sorry, we're afraid we can't do that, _Captain_," the alien spits, running away with Rose.

"Rose!" the Doctor shouts.

"We can follow them, we can get her back!" Reinette tells him.

"They've locked the doors," Jack says, wiggling the door handle. "It's no use trying."

"You've got the Sonic Screwdriver, don't you?" Mickey asks.

"Good idea, Mickey," the Doctor mutters and begins trying to unlock the doors. Halfway through the process, the Sonic Screwdriver burns out. "It's out," the Doctor sighs.

"Great. So we're stuck, the aliens have Rose, and they're most likely going to kill her," Jack sighs.

After around an hour, aliens burst in with guns, taking all of them to a grimy prison. Rose is sitting on the floor of her cell, when Reinette is pushed inside of it. The Doctor, Jack, and Mickey are shoved in the cell across from the girls' cell.

"Rose, you're alright!" the Doctor exclaims.

"Hey, she's my girl," Mickey protests.

"But I'm way better looking than all of you," Jack reasons, and addressing Rose and Reinette, he says, "Hey, ladies. After we get out, want to go out?"

Rose laughs, but Reinette says, "I'd love that."

"Silence! Now, we'll start with the least important!" an alien shouts, grabbing Mickey and dragging him away, into the dark.

"Mickey!" Rose yells, and begins to cry, knowing that she'll most likely never see Mickey alive again.

**A/N: So, yay! I'm so happy, now! I dunno if I'll keep Mickey alive or not, but Jack is the most important to the aliens, as he is their god, so if they do die, he'll be the last to go. Is anyone on Season 4 of Doctor Who? If so, who's seen the Doctor's Daughter episode? I cried a bit. You know the drill: review, follow, and favorite. Until next time….**


	5. Chapter 5: Saved by the Alarm

**A/N: I made my decision and I'm so sorry for the long wait. I didn't know what to do, so I kept debating with myself. Well, now, I know exactly how I'm going to do this chapter!**

Chapter 5: Saved by the Alarm

Mickey was writhing on the stainless steel table. He's had enough of the torture. And being tethered down to a table wasn't exactly putting him in a happy mood. He struggled once more against his restraints, not that it did him any good.

"Now, let's untie him and continue with the next step; physical torture," one of the aliens told his cronies. Mickey thought the alien's name was Wark.

Mickey was untied, but he fell to the floor. The sensation of walking was too odd. He just couldn't do it; not after being tied down for so long. Just then, an alarm sounded.

A voice blared through the speakers, "This is not a drill. There has been a prison break!"

Mickey smiles to himself when he hears the Doctor's voice, "Mickey, if you hear this, come to the TARDIS. We'll all be there."

The aliens all run out and he runs out, too. Mickey runs down the halls. Finally, he reaches the TARDIS. He looks behind himself and sees probably thirteen aliens on my tail. He bangs on the door and yells, "Doctor! Open up!"

The door swings open and Mickey runs in. He slams the door behind him and stares at everyone.

"Good, let's go," the Doctor says, and starts the TARDIS.

**A/N: So after this, they'll return to France. Sorry if it seems like a rushed and short story, but I've kind of lost inspiration for this. Don't worry, I'll finish it, but I'm sorry if it seems rushed!**


	6. Chapter 6: Heading Home

**A/N: ****So after this last story chapter, there will be an epilogue. I wanted to finish the story, but it is a bit shorter than planned. The last chapter will be epilogue, so continue reading for that. **

Chapter 6: Heading Home

"Well, that was close," Jack laughs uneasily.

"Yeah, great job getting your aliens to nearly kill us," Mickey says.

"I didn't know," Jack answers.

"Just shut it, you two," Rose yells.

"Yes, ma'am," Jack smiles, earning a look of disgust from Mickey.

….

"Where to next, Doctor?" Reinette asks, excitedly.

"Home," the Doctor says.

"Home? Your home?" Reinette questions.

"No. _Your_ home," the Doctor tells her.

"What do you mean? I can't go home! Not now! There's so much that I need to explore! We have the whole of time and space! I can't just leave!" Reinette protests.

"Listen, Reinette. It was fun. Well, except for almost being killed. But you have a duty. You are Madame de Pompadour," the Doctor says.

"It's not fair!" she exclaims.

"Things rarely are. I'm sorry, but you must return," the Doctor says.

"Thank you so much for everything," Reinette then pulls the Doctor into a hug.

…

Reinette emerges from the back of the TARDIS in her regular dress, the same that she wore when she came.

"Goodbye, Mickey. Rose. Captain Jack. And goodbye, Doctor. I will never forget you. It was an amazing adventure. I'll miss you. But when I look to the stars, I will remember you and this crazy adventure. Godspeed, my lonely angel," Reinette says.

She steps out of the TARDIS, closes the door, and begins to cry.

**A/N: Stay tuned for the epilogue! Thank you, readers! See you soon! Well, not **_**see **_**you, but…. You know what I mean!**


	7. Epilogue

**A/N: SO this is the epilogue/last chapter. **

Epilogue

Reinette never did forget the Doctor. She waited for him all of the time. She knew that he probably never come back, but if he did, she would be ready. He never did come, but he was her lifelong friend, even if she never saw him. She often spoke of him in the highest respect.

In fact, when she got tuberculosis in 1764, she wrote him a letter. If he never came back, it would mean nothing. It would just be an old letter with no point. If he did, indeed, come back, he would know just how much he meant to her.

When she died, she knew that the Doctor would come back, just a bit too late, though. Reinette always remembered the Doctor, Rose, Mickey, and Captain Jack. She never forgot the impossible journey.

….

The Doctor did travel back. It was a bit after her death. He found the carriage leaving in the rain. It was terrible weather. Reinette deserved better. The Doctor got the letter. He was extremely saddened at her death. But as Reinette never forgot him, he never forgot her.

**A/N: The end. Thank you so much to those who have read, reviewed, followed, and favorite. It means so much to me. Again, a final thank you. I truly have enjoyed this.**


End file.
